Living On Olympus
by coolcatuui
Summary: what will happen if Percy, Thalia, and Nico were raised on Olympus
1. Caring Fathers

It was a dark night thunder was burrowing earthquakes were opening everywhere and people that you thought were dead were coming back, but in all this mess all you could here were the cries of three babies. This babies all had black hair and the same skin color other than the eyes you would think this babies were triplets but no they were cousins related by no D.N.A. Know you might be wondering why are this babies all alone were are their mothers well they answer is simple before all this trouble started their mother's were lost to the living world trying to save them. Now this babies are alone what should become of them nobody knew until in the pitch darkness three black figures appeared one with pitch black eyes another with sea green eyes and the last one had electric blue eyes all three of this men looked like they were mourning but who knows they probably were.

"what should we though with them" asked one of the men

''I think we should take them with us and raise them on Olympian'' said another one

the last one nodded his head in agreement not trusting himself to speak.

No sooner were they gone along with the babies each taking one with their eye color. All they left behind was the smell of the sea, death, and electricity. Nobody saw them leave nobody saw them appear and nobody notice that the cries of three little babies were gone from the world but was it for the best or the worst we will never know. All we can do is hope that we once again see Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, and Nico di Anglio happy and living.


	2. Nine Years Later

Nine years later

If you walked into one of the pools on Olympians than you would be able to see three beautiful items a boy with hair up to his ear and sea green eyes and muscular toned body, another boy with black hair in a pony tail pitch black eyes that looked like they could see through your soul pale skin but as muscular as the other boy, and a girl with long black hair up to hair waist and side bang and electric blue eyes she was nicely toned and strong but she wasn't muscular like the other two.

''Hey Perce.'' called the girl

''yeah Thalia.'' answered the boy with sea green eye turning to his older cousin wearing a red bikini.

''don't you think that Nico got a little paler" asked Thalia.

At the mention of his name the boy with black eyes turns to his cousins with a frown on his face and answered ''of course have gotten paler I was in the land of the death with my dad for three weeks''

''don't get so mad ghost king the princess was just asking a question a stupid one but still a question none the least.''

At that Thalia sticks are tongue out at Percy and Nico bursts out laughing. They were enjoying their time together that was till the god of messages came in.

''I have a message for you three.'' he said

''wow I would never have guessed the god of messenger as a message.'' came the sarcastic tone of Nico

''ha ha ha aren't you funny any way your fathers told me to till you to meet them in the council room they want you to meet a few people.'' said Hermes

''fine well be there in half hour.'' answered Thalia

but Hermes didn't leave without saying one last thing ''half is the magic word''

''what do you think he meant by that.' 'asked Percy

''who knows'' answered Nico ''let's just get change.''

so ten minutes later Thalia, Nico, and Percy can be seen walking down the hall toward the Olympus when Percy feel because a kid bumped into him and behind her you could see 7 other kids. The girl that bumped it to Percy had blond hair in curls like a princess. Behind her a boy with a scar on his face calls out to her ' Annabeth are you all right'' the girl obvislouy called Annabeth called back with a ''yeah I'm all right just bumped into something.''

''Yeah that something would be me'' said Percy rubbing is head. That when the 8 kids notice the cousins the boy.

Luke was especially looking at Thalia up and down which you could tell got on her nervous because she suddenly screamed ''take a picture it'll last longer.''

That's when the other kids snapped out of it and Annabeth yells ''what are you doing here mortals aren't suppose to be able to get up here and your definitely not demigods have never seen you at camp half-blood.''

That really pissed Percy of especially since he recognizes the girl's eye. ''I thought daughters of Athena were suppose to be logically but you are just being a plane know it all aren't you.'' said Percy while Nico and Thalia were sniggering. Annabeth stood stunned for a second surprised he knew what are mother was which proofed they were demi-gods, and the fact that he insulted her nobody as every done that before afraid of the quick thinking of a child of Athena, but she quickly got over it but since she didn't know this guy she couldn't say anything about and even id the hated to admit it the guy was gorgeous so were the other two kids behind him they could have been a children of Aphrodite, but for some reason she didn't think they were.

Percy noticed that Annabeth was analyzing him thinking of a comeback but Percy wasn't going to give her a chance he got up of the floor but the peace sign behind his back so Nico and Thalia could see it and when they did the smirked 'this is going be good' they thought. Percy walks up to Annabeth so that there nose were almost touching and whispered in her ear ''i could show you more if you want'' this send shivers down Annabeth back and she backed up but a blush could be seeing on her face which sent Thalia and Nico into a laughing fit and Percy to smirk.

''Annabeth are you okay'' asked a girl so beautiful that she could only be Aphrodite's daughter.

''Yeah is this guy giving you trouble.'' asked another girl with a scowl visible on her face she had tough look to her and that could only mean she was the daughter of Ares.

''Now that this conversation is done would you people please move your in the way.'' said Nico in a venomous voice that he only reserved for people that pissed him up and the guy that was still staring at his cousin was really pissing him off. But as Nico was about to pass them a big muscular guy stepped in his way. He couldn't have been Ares son so he could only be the son of Hephaestus. Next to him stood a guy that was glowing almost as bright as the sun it was obvious he was the son of Apollo.

''Move.'' growled Nico

''Or what.'' asked the boy

''You don't wanna know.'' replied Nico

''Can we not fight.'' asked a girl who smelled like flowers which meet she was a daughter a Demeter

''Katie you should just give up'' said two boys at the same time. The boys were twins and had a mischievous look in their eye which told you they were children of Hermes.

''Would everybody stop.'' said the boy with the scar. Then he turned to Nico Percy and Thalia and said ''hi it's nice to meet you I'm Luke son of Hermes, may I ask who you three are''

''You may ask but it doesn't mean we'll answer.'' said Thalia which got are a hit in the arm by Percy ''ouch what was that for''

''His trying to make peace let's give him a try.'' than Percy turned to Luke and said Percy Jackson nice to meet you and this are my cousins Nico di Angelio and Thalia Grace.''

''So what are you guys doing here it's obvious that your demi-gods since you knew who Annabeth's mom was but that doesn't answer why you're on Olympus and how you survived this long without training.'' said Luke

''We have had training and we're here cause your father told us the council wants to see us.'' stated Nico with his arm crossed mad that Percy was actually giving this guy a chance.

''How do you know it was his father he could have been any of the Gods.'' said the girl that smelled like flowers ''oh my name is Katie by the way''

''okay Katie we know because we've seen all the Gods more than a thousand time before,' 'said Thalia feeling sorry for the other children remembering that the Gods are not allowed to see their children but she and her cousins get to see their fathers whenever they want but take it for granted.

''You've seen our father before.'' said the twins wide eyed and than the said ''nice to meet you we're Conner and Travis''

''Yeah we've seen your parents before.'' said Nico no t so angry as before

Percy noticing the gloom state everyone was in asked ''what are you guys doing here anyway.

''Oh we came on a field trip to finally meet our parents but we got lost'' said Annabeth in a small voice.

This brung a smirk on to Percy's face '' oh really do want us to show you the way.

''Would you really'' asked the child of Apollo eyeing Percy warily.

Percy looked at the guy still smirking and then said ''yes I will ummm...''

''It's Will'' said Will

''Okay your Will so what are the rest of your names.'' asked Thalia

''Oh our bad I'm Selena this is Clarisse and Beckendorf.''

''Enough chit chat lets get going'' yelled Percy already leaving everybody.

10 minute later -

''Okay are you demi-gods ready'' said Percy in a dramatic voice making Thalia and Nico roll their eyes at Percy antics but made the demi-gods from camp half-blood flinch, but Percy didn't stop there. ''behind this door holds the most strongest most feared Gods in the realm'' but than he smirked and said ''the truth is there just big old really old people that love to get on your nerves. Know be careful as you go in make sure to bow at lord Zeus, he can be such a drama queen and might destroy you if you don't.'' and on that happy note Percy opened the door to the throne room.

When the half-bloods from camp stepped in only one thing ran through their minds 'WOW'. And wow it was right in front of them sat the gods even Hades was there along with Persephone and all of them were in the godly form including their height.

Remembering what Percy said all 9 of them bowed down to lord Zeus.

''Arise half-blood'' spoke Zeus looking all smug with himself.

A half man half horse creature cam running up to them and as soon as he was close enough he bellowed ''where have you 9 being have being looking all over for you.''

''Sorry Chiron but we got lost'' Annabeth admitted sheeplessly looking anywhere but her mother.

''So if I may ask how did you find your way here'' asked Athena already knowing the answer.

''Teeny why do you have questions you knew the answer to your the goddess of wisdom for goodness sake'' said a female voice who sounded like she was trying to not laugh.

Everybody turns around to see Thalia stifling a laugh while Percy and Nico were already in hysterics. ''I know I'm going to regret it but what. Are you three laugh at'' asked Zeus.

It took a while but between laughs Percy was able to say ''nothing except...that smug look on your ha ha ha really brung out your mad scientist ha ha ha looks'' and then falls right back to hysterics with Thalia right behind him.

As soon as Percy said that the people from camp half-blood froze think he was going to get blasted to death for that but a few seconds later all the gods and goddesses were laughing except for Zeus, who settled for glaring at Percy.

After a few minutes when everybody calmed down Poseidon asks ''Percy how many times have a asked you not to tease your uncle''

''Uncle?'' asked Chiron

''Sorry dad but he just makes it to easy.

''Dad?,'' asked Annabeth

''okay I'm confused.'' said Conner

''you guys didn't introduce yourself properly did you?'' asked Hades looking at his son

''well we did tell them our name.'' replied Nico but from the look his father gave him he added ''nobody told us we had to tell them who our godly parents were.''

''Well this is a greater time than ever introduce ourselves'' said Apollo amused and next to him Hermes was smirking

''okay I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus.'' said Thalia

Nico went up next smirking he said.'' Nico son of Hades''

than it was finally Percy's turn ''Percy son of Poseidon''

''We are the children of the big three'' all three of them said together.


	3. Percy's Big Sister

'I can't believe it that jerk is the son of Poseidon no I can't believe three had children in the first place didn't they make a pact not to.' thought Annabeth trying to make sense of what she had just learned but couldn't. She looked around to see that everybody else was just as confused.

''So any questions cause if there isn't we'll be taking our leave.'' said Thalia.

That's when they all got out of their own thoughts. And questions start forming

''how come we never saw you at camp.'' asked Luke

''how long you have been alive.'' asked Travis and Conner.

''What is like being a secret.'' asked Selene.

''What do you guys do when you're not on Olympus.'' asked Will

''are you guys strong.'' asked Clarisse.

''Do you guys go to school.'' asked Katie.

''What kind of weapons do you use.'' asked **Beckendorf**

''are you gods.'' asked Annabeth.

Percy took a deep breath and answered ''you've never seen us on camp because we're being trained by the gods. We're 13years old. It's fun being a secret. When we're not on Olympus we hang out with our mortal friends. Yes we are strong. Yes we do go to school. We each have different weapons disguised as other things. And lastly we are not Gods.'' After he was done he started panting.

Thalia and Nico were clapping for Percy amazed he answered all their questions in one breath. Than Thalia turned to the gods and asked ''why did you call us here.''

''well you see next summer you guys we'll be attending camp half-blood so we taught it would be good for you to meet the camp councilors'' said Apollo while he and Hermes were hiding behind there thrones ready for the explosion that was going to take place.

''WHAT!'' yelled Percy Nico and Thalia.

''he said you three will be going to camp half-blood next year summer and to add to that the camp counselors will be living with you three and going to school with you this year.'' said the brave Zeus him Poseidon and Hades were the only ones sitting in their chairs the other goddess and gods were hiding behind their chairs awaiting the next explosion.

As soon as Zeus said that the children from camp half-blood were all in their own little worlds imaging what would happen during their school years. They were soon brung out it by a serious of cursing in Greek, Latin, and roman coming from Thalia and Nico. Percy didn't even say anything all he did was look at his dad's face and then walked out of the room dragging Thalia and Nico with him. But before he left he said something to Poseidon ''I'll do it and get this two to agree too but only if I get to see Skye more than once a year.2 times every two months should do it.'' and with that he left.

''Apollo show the capers to their rooms Chiron you stay here we need to talk. Oh and Hermes call Skye to calm does three down'' said Zeus

''yes father come along little half-bloods.'' said Apollo while Hermes was already leaving the throne room.

The Arcade-

''Percy you can't be serious letting them live with us can you.'' asked Nico

''Yeah they won't be able to handle it and you know it'' added Thalia

''I know that you two but we're still doing it if they get in our way or ruin how life style we destroy them crush them till there nothing deal you two.''

Nico and Thalia looked at each other for a minute before sighing. Knowing they couldn't change their cousin's mind when it came to his sister they gave up and nodded their head at him.

''Thank you two you're the best. I can't wait to see Skye again'' said an excited Percy

''than good thing you don't have to wait" came a melodic voice.

''Skye!'' exclaimed Percy as he ran up to female with waist long black hair and sea-green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans skirt with blue pumps. She was Skye the most beautiful woman in the world and the only person stronger than the titans and gods put together, so far that his.

''Hello Percy, Thalia, and Nico'' said Skye as she gave them each a bone crushing hug. ''I missed you three.''

'We missed you too'' said Thalia.

''Did you bring us anything?'' asked Nico.

''Yes I brung you guys gift but you have to prove to me that you deserve It.'' said Skye

''how?'' asked Thalia.

''You have to give those kids confidence in themselves and make them feel welcome''

''how do we do that'' asked Percy.

''Why don't you start with changing their appearance.'' and with that she left alone leaving behind the sea breeze.

'' It's time for dinner lets go'' said Nico as he dragged Thalia and Percy with him to the dining room.

Dinning Room-

When the Percy, Nico, and Thalia walked into the dining room they saw the other kids were already in there sits.

''Okay there here know can we start eating'' asked Conner and Travis.

''You guys were waiting for us so you could eat that's so sweet of you'' said Thalia as she took her seat in between her to cousins.

Everybody started eating and the barfed than barfed the food out.

''Oh come on the food is cold Thalia would you please'' asked Nico and with a nod of the head Thalia snapped her fingers and small bolts of lighting appeared warming there food for them. The other children were impressed. Than Percy used is power to pour everybody a glass of water. And anytime somebody would ask if somebody else could pass the food around Nico would summon a skull hand to do it.


	4. Is It Just Me Or Is It Hot In Here

''So what are we going to do tomorrow.''? Katie asked Thalia ''that is if you want to do something with us.

Dinner had ended two hours ago and everybody was known in the lounge just doing whatever. When Katie started talking to Thalia all eyes were on them.

''Well if you guys want tomorrow we can take you to the mall to get you new clothes for the school year.'' Thalia replied while munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

As soon as Thalia said that Selena jumped up yelling ''yes yes yes we would love that right guys'' the last part she said glaring at the others telling them they better agree or they will all face her wrath.

''Than it's settled wake up at 10:00 tomorrow morning and will head out nobody late okay'' and with that Thalia skipped out the room while dragging Percy and Nico along by their arms.

The Next Morning-

''where are they'' exclaimed Selena ''they were they one that told us to meet them here at ten. If they don't hurry up all the good stuff will be taken.'' Selena was wearing a blue tank top with jeans over the top and a black frilly skirt that stop at her knee and blue sandals that had heels on the bottom.

She and they others were in the thorn room wafting for Percy Nico and Thalia the gods were also in their human forms with them.

''Don't worry Selena I'm sure they'll be here soon'' said Katie. Katie was wearing a frilly green short sleeved t-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

''Katie's right Selena just cool your head.'' said Annabeth she was wearing the same thing as Katie except she was wearing a blue and black plaid t-shirt. Her curly blonde hair was in a pony tail.

'' They better hurry up so we can get this over with'' said Clarisse she didn't like the fact that she had to shopping one bit. Clarisse was wearing a plain yellow top with jeans and boots.

They boys behind her nodded their heads in agreement. They boys were all wearing the same thing jeans sneakers and a plain t-shirt. They only difference was the shirts were  
>different colors.<p>

'' Don't worry about it kids as soon as you see them it'll be worth the wait'' said Hestia '' don't you think so brother.'' she asked Zeus

Zeus didn't say anything and just glared at her sister known were she was going with this conversation.

''Yes brother I can't wait to see what Thalia is wearing for their outing today.'' said Poseidon catching on.

Hades nodded his head in agreement ''yes I'm sure it will be wonderful'' they rest of the gods were chuckling at their antics (even Hera) while the demigods looked at them confused that's when Thalia, Percy, and Nico came in.

When everybody saw them the other demigods jaw dropped while the Gods just chuckled, well except for Zeus who glaring at his daughter.

Thalia was wearing a black over the shoulder shirt that showed her belly button and said daddy's girl in red to match her red pumps and know dyed red roots. She was wearing dark black skinny jeans skull studs and a ruby chocker. Her hair was out with and she had black head band on. You could see her gold belly ring and the phoenix tattoo on her stomach.

Nico's usually black hair was out instead of being in a ponytail and his bangs were dyed silver. He had on a black short sleeved shirt that had skulls all over it in silver. He was wearing silver ripped up jeans and black combat boots on. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

Percy was wearing a normal blue short sleeved shirt that had sea serpents. You could see his prince of the sea tattoo on his left arm. He was wearing gray skinny jeans and a blue converse. The end of his hair was dyed green and his bangs had a hint of blue on them.

''are you guys ready to go or are you going to keep staring at us till bugs fly in your mouth'' said Thalia irritably ''and dad I'm not going to change so please don't ask me to so stop glaring at me'' she said turn to her father who now had a pleading look on his face making Percy Nico and the other gods to chuckle at his expression.

10 minutes later-

''so should the girls go shopping first or the guys'' asked Travis

''well we girls will go to the boys first they're going to need all the help they can get. Especially since Percy won't be around'' said Thalia getting confused looks from everybody.

''Why won't I be around'' asked Percy. But instead of Thalia answering she pointed ahead of them. When everybody looked where she was pointing they saw a petty girl with red frizzy hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a waist length shirt that said departments of art and she had on shorts with tights under it and flats.

As soon as Percy saw her he didn't even wait for her to notice them looking at her. He grabbed her from the back scaring her. When the girl noticed who it was she turned around smacked him on the head and then turned around waved to Thalia and Nico stalked of dragging Percy along by the ear.

''Who was that.'' asked Annabeth a hint of jealousy in her voice.

''oh that's Rachel Elizabeth Dare Percy's best friend'' said Nico trying not to laugh at Annabeth's skeptical look ''I'm not lying so stop staring at me like that''

''he's not lying Annabeth I feel no love coming from either of them.'' said Selena trying to calm Annabeth down

'what am I feeling' thought Annabeth

''don't worry he'll meet us when the girls start shopping.'' said Thalia ''know lets go''

At footlocker-

''this shoes are so nice'' said Travis him and Conner they were but looking at a pair of black and blue Jordans.

''Than why don't you get them?'' asked Thalia.

''It's too much money'' answered Conner.

''You do know that how parents have endless amount of money right. And it's our job as the children to spend it how every we want.'' stated Nico smirking.

The twins also smirked and started getting everything the liked including the sneakers.

''Don't just pick whatever you like they outfits also have to match your taste and style are else it just looks ugly on you. Ahhhg if Percy was here it would be so much easier.''  
>''Why would be easier if Percy was here.'' asked Katie.<p>

''It's because even if Percy won't ever admit it he has an eye for fashion. Who do you think picked out my outfit?'' replied Thalia.

''Are you serious he picked that out for you!'' exclaimed Selena.

''Yeah she's serious'' answered Nico 


	5. Percy the Fashion Diva

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THE PERCY JACKCON SERIES.

Authors Note: The idea of them going to the arcade and having Percy and Nico dance to the song Low by T-pain was giving to me by son of chaos a.k.a your number 1 fan. Sorry for the late update having being busy hope you all enjoy this chapter especially the girls. Also check out my website . for more.

With Percy and Rachel-

''So are you going to tell me who they were.''

''Why are you so upset for it's not like any of those girls are my girlfriend.''

''I know, but still who are they.''

''There from camp-half-blood.''

''So what are they doing here?''

''There here for the exchange.''

''What exchange?''

''They stay for the school year and we go to camp-half-blood this summer.''

''So that's why you look so upset.''

''Is it that easy to tell.''

''No but you forget who I am, well I'm done with my ice-cream, you.''

''Yeah wanna go see if Thalia killed the guys yet.''

''Sure I wanna see her beg for your help.''

They grab their trays and toss the empty ice-cream cups out.

They headed to footlocker where they new everybody would be. When they got there the saw Thalia about to kill Conner. They decide that if they didn't want Thalia to go to jail they had stepped in, and that's exactly what they did.

''Thalia they can't be so bad that you already want to kill them, can they?'' asked Percy.

''you weren't the one stuck with them for two hours straight." replied Thalia.

Percy chuckled at that.

''So do you need my help.'' asked Percy.

Know Thalia is a proud girl but even she knew when she was beaten, and this was one of those times.

''Yes Percy I need your help please.'' she asked.

''Of course my dear cousin I will help you.'' replied Percy.

Than Percy turned around to get a good look at the twins. He then picked at two plaid shirts one long sleeved the other shirt sleeve. He then chooses a white and black under shirt to go with it and white converses with black skinny jeans. Percy throws them choose of clothing to the twins and pushed them to dressing room.

Than came Charlie turn. For him Percy chooses a light red t-shirt that showed is muscles. A red Jordan and normal jeans. He also pushed Charlie into the dressing room with Percy's choose of cloths.

For Will Percy picked out a gray button shirt with black undershirt. For pants he chooses white skinny jeans. For the shoes Percy picked out a black, white, and gray Nikes.

'' Your turn pretty boy.'' Percy told Luke. Percy started walking around Luke for a minute before he went to the other side of the store. He came back to minute later with a black v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans. The sneakers were white and black Jordans.

'' Try this on and tell the others boys not to leave without you.'' said Percy.

'' Sure.'' replied Luke. And with that he walked into the dressing room.

Ten minute later the boys came out inhere clothes Percy picked for them. But the girls didn't even get the time to compliment any of them because Percy dragged them off to the beauty salon the girls following right behind them.

When they girls finally arrived they saw Percy ordering the hair stylist what to do. Red highlights for the twins. Brown tips for Luke. Will's hair was going to be caught a bit short, and Charlie's brown hair was going to a light brown now.

After the hair stylist got there orders they went right to work on the boys.

'' Okay, while they boys are getting their hair done lets get you girls ready for school. '' said Percy

'' What about the rest of the school clothes for the boys?'' asked Selena '' There not going to walk around in that all year long are they?'' she asked horrified, but Percy didn't answer her he just walked over to forever21 and waited for the girls to reach him.

When they finally did he walked up to the counter and asked the girl behind the desk if they could have the season collection for the new school year. They lady behind the desk told them to follow her and lead them to the back of the store when they got there Percy thanked the lady who left with a blush on her face.

Percy turned to the girls and said '' Okay ladies I'm going to pick your outfit you will not get a choose in the matter of what you wear than I will pick your new hairstyles and after that we will go get something to eat okay, let us get started. ''

Percy started with Selena. He chooses a blue t-shirt with a red sakura tree to the left of it that had small petals falling from it. With it he got her denim min-skirt that came with a pink string belt. Then he chooses out pink wedges that had little diamonds shaped as petals on the side of it. For earrings she got a pair medium sized silver flower earrings with silver necklace and bracelets.

Next was Clarisse. For her he picked a black shirt the said punk on it with wings and ripped up blue skinny jeans. He then picked black combat boots they had a bit of silvery on it. For earrings he got a pair of studs shaped as guitars with a silvery chained necklace.

After Clarisse it was Katie. For Katie she got a green and white plaid dress that stopped at her thighs with tights under it. He than choose for her green flats with flowers on them. For necklace she got a necklace with a flower pedant.

Last but not least was Annabeth. Annabeth got a blue button down shirt - which Percy told her to leave the first three button unbutton- with a black tank-top to go underneath it. He then picked out a black min-skirt with blue tights and black converse. She did not have any accessories.

'' Okay girls go try those on, Thalia Rachel come with me. We need to go pay for the clothes. '' Said Percy.

After the girls came out and the paid for the clothes they went back to the hair salon to see the boys. When the got there they girls couldn't believe this were they boys they went to camp with since they were kids. They were totally cuter even hot. It made them excited to see what they would look like after the transformation is done.

While they girls were in a state of shock Percy was telling they hairstylist what he wants done to them. For Selena her hair was going to be cut short enough that they can still put it into a pony tail and she was going to have her roots darken so she looks like a brunet not a blonde. Katie was going to have hair extensions added so her hair would be up to her waist. For Clarisse her hair was going to be cut to her shoulder and made into a brunet like Selena but she would have a band in the front, and for Annabeth her hair was going to be straighter and she would have a side bang going to her right ear.

-Boys P.O.V-

When the boys saw the girl the thought they looked outstanding and couldn't wait to see them in their new does. When they girls were finished they group ahead to the food court complement each other and thanking Percy along the way.

-Normal -

"So Percy how long have you had this amazing gift?" asked Selena

"1. it's not a gift. 2. I have always being like this." answered Percy.

"Yo Percy there having a dance competition to the song Low by T-pain over there. We should enter." said Nico.

"Yeah sure let's go." Percy answered.

1 hour late-

"I can't believe that you guys did that." said Annabeth

"_I_ can't believe does girls actually gave you lap dances." Said Thalia

"What can we say we've got style." laughed Percy and Nico.


	6. Meeting New Faces

Authors Note: somebody asked me to tell you what happened during the dance competition. So here it is.

10 minutes into the dance competition which Percy and Nico were winning two girls came to both of them. (I will not mention their name because they are not that important in my story.). So anyway does two came up to Percy and Nico and started flirting and grinding on both of them. And before you know it Percy and Nico were on sits getting themselves a lap dance from girls 3 years older than them.

Anyway that was last chapter now on to this chapter.

Chapter 6: School starts

It's being two months since the camp half-blood meet the children of the big three, and they have to say it's being a blast hanging out with them and –Even though annabeth will never agree- Rachel. It seems that Rachel and Percy having being best friends since they were in preschool and they did everything tighter even play violent video games are paint the self blue and gold respectively and stand in the middle of New York like statues just to see peoples reaction and after a couple of minutes Conner and Travis joined them.

So know it was the first day of school and everybody was getting ready. Percy was picking out which pair of shoes to wear. Nico was picking out is t-shirt. Thalia was fixing here hair. Annabeth was packing here books. Katie was watering a grading. Will was eating breakfast. Luke was brushing his teeth. Travis and Conner were getting there pranks ready. Clarisse was practicing her martial arts. Selena was freaking out on what to wear. And Charlie was still sleeping.

10 minute later everybody was ready to go.

"So are you guys ready for your first day of school? Eight grade the finally stepping stone of your live, well…until high school that is."

"Yeah we're ready." answered Luke

So with that they started their walk to Gem Middle School a school for the gifted. The school was as big as a castle (it actually was a castle) and was colored in red and black. The towers of the castle had the flags of the different countries on the earth. Outside you could see the baseball, track, football, and soccer field. Basically they place looked amazing a looked like it cost a lot of money without the scholarship that is.

"So what do you guys think of Gem?" asked Thalia

The camp half-bloods were too amazed to answer the question.

"Earth to half-bloods let's get inside you need to get your schedule for the school year." Said Percy snapping is finger in front of their new friends (if you could call them that).

As they walked into the school building a little girl that looked about 7years old tackled Percy to the ground.

''Mai Lee how many time must I tell you when you tackle Percy, make sure he's ready to catch you.'' said a young man who looked about thirteen.

''Hi Chang how was your summer.'' asked Percy bouncing the little girl in his arm.

''It was okay except the little brat kept asking for you.'' answered Chang.

''Oh did you my Asian Princess?''

Mai nodded ''Yes I missed you very much/'' she said giving Percy a sloppy kiss on the check.

''And I missed you to, but I think we need to get off the floor.''

''Moring Chang.'' said Thalia given Chang a kiss on the check, making Luke jealous.

''Yeah morning princess.'' answered Chang than he looked behind Thalia and noticed the extra people. ''So who are they'' he asked.

''Oh them, their just family friends'' answered Nico.

''Oh cool'' he said. ''Have you guys seen the twins yet.''

''No, I don't think so, if they were you would have seeing a long pink and white limo or a red and black limo.'' answered Percy still holding Mia in his arm. ''Never mind I stand corrected.''

Just then, a black limo that was covered in red flames stopped right in front them. Out stepped a girl with waist long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with a red jacket on top. She had on a white min skirt and black wedges.

When she saw Nico she squealed and tried to tackle him, but instead Nico excepted her to do this and moved to the side.

''Nico do you always have to be so mean to Angel.'' said the boy that was just getting out of the limo.

This boy had the same color and length of hair as the girl except his was in a pony tail. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black skin jeans and white boots.

''They answer is actually pretty simple Damien she still hasn't learn that I don't do hugs that Percy's job'' he answered jerking is thumb to Percy was ignore everybody else in favor of cooing at the 7year old girl in his arms, making everybody else face fault.

''You know Percy if Tyson and Tessie saw their big brother know they'll be jealous.'' said Thalia but Percy just ignored her.

''Anyways why don't you guys introduce us to your friends.'' asked Angel.

"Oh them there family friends this is Selena, Travis, Conner, Charles, Luke, Clarisse, Will, Katie and Annabeth." said Thalia pointing names to faces.

"Then welcome to Gem High a school for the talented, we hope you enjoy your time here, because what happens here effects what happens in your life later on." said angel with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, we also hope we enjoy our time and learn new things." said Annabeth all smiles.

"Annabeth" called Percy who finnaly was done cooing at Mai and looking at Annabeth weird

"Yes." she answered

"Your very beautiful but when you smile like that it makes boys get a ticket for the express train to Kentucky." said Percy while walking into the school. "well are you guys coming" he asked entering the famous Gem High, while the others ran to catch up to him, while Luke was dragging a fuming Annabeth.


	7. Siblings and School

Authors Note: shadowwalker6000told me something interesting "is this going to be a percabeth? I think it is overused and is supposed to be RR's job but our job is to mess around with the PJO world and do other pairings imagine what it would be like if Selena tries to get his attention cuz of his fashion sense" so I thought why not give it a try.

As they walked into school the children from camp half-blood notice how everybody parted for their Percy Nico Thalia and their friends Angel, Damien, and Chang so they could get through without any trouble. But the weirdest part was that they acted like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Mai get of our brother, his ours for a reason." Said a little girl that looked amazingly like Percy and standing next to her was a boy of that looked like a mini Percy. They girl was dressed in a blue shirt with a kaki min-skirt and flats. The boy though had on a red shirt with black skinny jeans and combat boots. You could see that Percy's talent had been passed on to the two of them.

"I told him they would be jealous." Thalia muttered.

Putting Mai on his back Percy took hold of both five year olds standing in front of him and carried one in each arm. "Rosalinda, Blaise I was your trip with mom to Hawaii." He asked smiling at the two of them.

"It was so much fun Percy we even went swimming with the dolphins and I got to feed a seal!" said Blaise smiling.

"Um Percy who are they." Selena asked while smiling, loving the twin's sense of fashion.

''Oh this are my little siblings, the cute little one to my right his princess Rosalinda and to my left is her twin prince Blaise.'' answered Percy giving Selena a charming smile, making her blush.

'Oh My God! What am I doing I like Charlie not Percy, and beside Annabeth already called dibs on him. Even though they don't match at all. I mean Percy is all hot and everything and as a great sense of fashion, while Annabeth is a overachiever I mean I would look so much better with Percy...Selena bury those thought right now!' thought Selena.

'Umm she's pretty cute when she blushes.' thought Percy.

''Enough with the introductions were going to be late to class if we don't hurry up, so let's drop the little squirts at their classroom and lets go.'' said Damien

-10minutes later-

''Good Morning Class I will be your homeroom teacher for this school year my name is Mrs. Baddour; I like children reading and my husband. Let's start with introducing ourselves, will start with the blond in front and go from there.''

''Okay my name is Annabeth Chase I like to learn and wish to build buildings when I'm older.''

''My name is Will and I like archery.''

''My turn I'm Charlie Beckndorf and I like to make things.''

''Names Angelica Smith but my friends call me Angel and I love to hang out with my friends.''

''Blaze McCarty daughter of wealth billionaire Philips McCarty and I love money.'' said a snobby girl with red hair in ringlets and wearing a plaid black skirt with a white long sleeve top and black heels with white knee length socks.

Some more names that don't matter in this story.

''Clarisse and I like to destroy things.''

''Selena and I love fashion''

''The names Damien and I'm twins to Angelica and while our friends call her Angel they call me Demon''

''Thalia Grace, I love my family especially my cousins, dad and aunts and uncle. My hobby is traveling with my step-mom.''

''Nico di'Angelo I like horror movies my cousins my dad and my aunts and uncles and my step-mom.''

''Good morning class I'm Percy Jackson and I love my family and friends and swimming.''

Travis Conner Chang Rachel Luke and Katie are all in a different class from them.

''Thank you class for those lovely introduction, I hope we can get along well in this class. Ms. Chase can you pass out everyone's schedule''

Annabeth doses as told.

Percy's schedule:

Monday's:

Homeroom: 8:00am-8:35

Biology: 8:50-10:20

French: 10:25-11:25

Gym: 11:30-12:39

Lunch: 12:39-1:30

Korean: 1:35-2:45

History: 2:50-3:50

English: 3:55-4:40

Club Activities: 4:50-6:00

Nico Thalia have the same schedule except the have Italian instead of French.

I'm too lazy to show everybody else's schedule just know that Selena and Percy have the same Schedule.

''Okay class please don't forget to sign up for clubs before lunch.''

Than the bell rings

-Skipping biology going straight to French.-

Percy sat next to Selena they were the only two from there groups of friends taking French.

''Good morning class my last name is not important so please call me Elizabeth.''

''Yes Elizabeth''

''Good, in this class I hope to be able to teach you to speak and red French. Please copy down on the board''

-With Percy and Selena-

''So Selena what did you choose for club activities?'' Percy asked.

''I choose cheerleading and I don't have to ask you what you choose. Swimming right.'' answered Selena

''Yep how did you know can you read minds.'' said Percy in an amazed voice making Selena giggle

'She looks really pretty when she laughs' thought Percy staring at her.

Selena noticed and started to worry. ''Is there something on my face.'' she asked.

''No I just thought you're very pretty when you smile.'' he answered making Selena blush.

''Are you always these blunt?''

''Yep.'' Said Percy ''id Percy popping the p.

By the end of class all Selena could think of was why was her emotions being so difficult, because every time she closes her eyes all she sees his a handsome boy with midnight black hair and glowing green eyes smiling at her.

-Lunch-

''Big brother." came a voice. Everybody turned to see Rosalinda running over to Percy, who catches her in his arm.

''Hey so did you want to eat lunch with me Rose?'' asked Percy

''Yep.'' she answered popping the p.

''Where are Mai and Blaise?''

''There in trouble for talking too much during nap time.'' said a little a girl with strawberry blonde hair. She had on a cute little summer dress that reached her knee and flats.

''Big brother this is my friend Grace.'' said Rose.

Percy bends down still with Rosalinda in his arm. ''It's nice to meet you Miss Grace, would you like to eat lunch with us.''

''Um okay I would like that.'' answered the little girl taking Percy's hand.

They walk to the table were all the others were sitting down.

''So what do you guys think of your first day.'' asked Angle.

''It was okay except for Gym now that is a workout.'' said Katie.

During their conversation Rose kept starring at Selena, Selena noticed this and smiled at her. Rose smiled back before she turned to Percy and whispered something in his ears, making Percy to look at Selena before setting Rosalinda back on the ground. Which from there she walked over to Selena and put her hands up in the universal meaning for carry me, which Selena complied to do.

''Hi my name is Rosalinda what yours.'' she asked with her head tilted to the side.

''They name is Selena, say Rosalinda do you like to shop?'' asked Selena

''Of course I love to shop especially with Percy.''

''Me to, did you know your brother was the one that picked out my new look from head to toe.''

''Really but you look like you have a great sense of fashion.''

''I do but your brother's sense of fashion is greater than mines.''

''Yeah but big brother is a better athlete than fashionista like us.''

''I think I might have to agree with that.''

''I usually ask Percy to do this but will you be my mentor.''

''You're what?'' asked Selena

''A mentor is somebody who takes a little kid under their wing and helps them." said Thalia who's seating next to her with a little boy with blond hair on her lap. The boy had the same shade eye color as Thalia and was wearing a white shirt sleeve top with eagles on it with shorts and white converses.

''Oh'' said Selena before turning back to Rosalinda who was patiently waiting for her answer. ''Of course I'll be your mentor who wouldn't want to be in charge of a cutie like you.''

Rosalinda just smiled happily back at her.

''She smiles just like Percy.'' thought Selena

Selena was so engrossed with Rosalinda, that she didn't notice the looks she was getting from Percy, Nico, Thalia, Angel, Damien, Chang and Rachel.

-5minutes before club-

''Fact: Rosalinda as never taking to anybody that quick.'' said Angel

''Fact: She never asks anybody but Percy to mentor her before.'' said Damien

''Question: What is going on in Rosalinda's head?'' asked Rachel

''Question: What should we do about this?'' asked Chang

''Question: What is going on in your head Percy.'' said Thalia and Nico

''Order: Let them be.

Opinion: This might be fun.'' said Percy, excitement in his eyes.


	8. Date? and mean girls

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait everybody but I was having trouble thing.

Thanks to everybody that gave me ideas.

Okay so this is what I got so far tell me what you think should happen next to finish this chapter.

P.s before I forget there's a poll on my profile so you guys should check that out.

-Cheerleading Tryouts-

''Welcome to the tryouts, most of you girls out there think you'll make this team because you look nice and have money. WRONG! In this school we value effort over anything else. Please line up, first up is Selena. '' Said the cheerleading coach.

Selena came out wearing red tank-top and white shorts.

''Can you please do double backwards cart-wheel and land in a split for me.''

Selena does as said

''Way to go Selena.''

Selena turns to see Rosalinda on the benchers cheering for her, making Selena smile, that is until she notices who was sitting next to Rosalinda. It was none other than Percy Jackson. Without a shirt, allowing Selena to see his perfectly toned abs and tanned skin. When Percy noticed Selena looking at him he smiled out her mouthing 'good luck'.

'Percy's here now I really can't make a fool of myself.'

''Okay you got the moves, but can you cheer for us.'' said the coach.

''Go team, go, go team, go, you got the moves you got the style you got what we need to bring us home. Woo ho go team knock them down and show us what you got. ''

''Thank you Selena if you made it your name will be on the bulletin board tomorrow.''

Selena nod her head and made her way back to the benches where she was tackled in a hug by a little girl with midnight hair.

''Selena, you were great I'm sure you'll get the part.'' said Rosa.

''Thank you Rosa but other girls were better than me.'' Selena answered.

''Not true, I myself thought you were great.''Selena turned around to see a god walking down the stair case.

''Thank you'' Selena said with blush not looking at Percy's face. She felt a tug on her arm and turned to look down at Rosalinda.

''Percy was going to take me to my favorite cafe; it has the best cakes in the world. Do you want to come?'' she asked giving Selena the puppy dog eyes.

''Yah I think you should come it'll be fun.'' said Percy.

''Okay I'll come just let me get change.''

5minutes later-

Selena was walking to the front of school to meet up with Percy and Rose when she was pushed into the lockers, surrounding her were 5 other girls.

''Like we don't know who you are but stay away from Percy his ours.'' said the one pinning are to the wall.

"Hey! What going on here." All the girls turned sonly to go pale and selena to sigh in relive.

"Um nothing Percy."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Said Percy as he walked up to the girls grabbing Selena from there clutches. "How many times have I told you girls not to mess with my girl friends?"

"But Percy she's not even that cute and besides she probably only interested in you for your money."

"And you girls aren't, I'm going to warn you for the last time stay away from my friends got it." Percy said glaring at them.

"Got it."

"Good. Come on Selena roses waiting for us outside." said Percy as he started walking away from the area. That is until he felt a hand grab he's shirt from the behind. He turned to see Selena holding into him like he was a lifeline he smiled slightly.

"Umm thank you, for rescuing me I was afraid I might have had to use my charm to get them to let me go."

"Umm don't worry about it, those girls are always missing with every girl that the perceive as a threat to their posting. Whatever that his. Know enough of this by now my little sister probably punting and complain about how long it takes for me to get you."

Letting go of Percy's shirt she nodded to say that she agreed and with that they walked in silence but with small smiles on their faces.


	9. Date and Stymphalian Birds

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update junior year is hectic. Oh and sorry for the battle scene it's really not my best points but I tried.

Oh and there's a little Selena Percy in this chapter.

Chapter 10: Kicking Ass and Spilling guts.

Walking next to Percy and Rose, Selena felt ugly-Never a world used by a child of Aphrodite I know-but she couldn't help it, the children of the sea God were just beautiful when the walk people automatically move out there way, Rose was too young to be getting that much attention- that didn't stop dose few perverts from looking at her though, earning themselves a glare from Percy for their trouble- but with Percy, girls and guys alike were looking at him like he was a sex god, which isn't so far away from the truth. Selena herself was beginning to feel like she shouldn't even be walking on the dirt he steps in.

"You're going to love this café, Selena it as the most amazing decorations and food are to die for!" said Rose saliva escaping her mouth. Selena shock herself out of her depressing thoughts to look at the little girl giggling softly when she noticed the drool coming from her mouth.

"Rose your drooling" Percy told his little sister as he wiped her mouth with his sleeve, "and beside I believe that we should leave Lena to judge the place for herself, don't you agree?" asked Percy as he turned away from his pouting little sister to face Selena

"Yeah sure….um Percy why'd you call me Lena?" asked Selena surprised by the sudden nickname.

"Oh that Selena's a good name but I think the name Lena is cute, it makes you seem more down to heart than most people think." answered Percy looking deep into Selena's eyes making her blush.

Selena was saved from replying when the heard screeching noise. Quickly covering their ear they were saved from the fates that befalled the mortals around them. Turning around the saw something that made their eyes pop out, in front of there was a flock of Stymphalian Birds. Shaking himself out of is stupor Percy dragged both Rose and Selena behind a building.

"Okay here's what I want you guys do, Rose I want you to stay here, no... I don't want to hear any argument. Selena take my phone call Nico and Thalia as soon as you sense it's too much for me to handle. "

"But I can fight Percy, I could help you." Said a frantic Selena

"I know you can Lena but, I want you to do something more important. I want you to protect Rose."

"Okay." nodded Selena reluctantly.

"Thanks I'll be right back." He said kissing Rose on the temple before running of into battle.

Selena watched as he left wishing that he had kissed her to. "_Damn it I really am falling in love with him._"

Percy's P.O.V:

"_Let's see what we have here, so there's 24 of them and one of me. What to do what to do." _thought Percy as he dodged the attacks of the birds. "_Okay so what are these stupid things weakness again?_" That's when he had an idea. "_That should work first thing I got do though his convince them to come after me. I got it._"

Taking out Riptide from his pocket, he held up the sword so the sun was glaring of, of it, dragging the attention of the Stymphalian Birds from the mortals to him. "_Well that work, let's hope this work._" He thought as the Stymphalian Birds came rushing towards him. At the last moment when all of them were close enough to him the all froze. Ice was starting to form around each bird's wing. Bang! Percy turned around to get back to his girls leaving 24 carters and bird dust all around him.

With Selena's:

"Wow." was she all could say watching Percy defeat those bird with ease, especially when the all just crashed to the ground. "_How'd he even do that?_"

"He gathered the humanity around him and pinpointed it at the Stymphalian Bird. That's why he needed him to be close to him for it to work." Said Rose seeing the perplexed look on Selena's face after the birds crashed.

"Thank you sweetie, that was very informative." Thanked Selena as she took hold of Roses hand and walked with her over to meet Percy half way, as soon as Percy was close enough though Rose let go of her hand and ran over to Percy, who lifted her high in the air.

"So?" asked Percy when Selena was close enough, "Do they teach you that at camp."

"I would have to say no, seeing that we don't have a child of Poseidon at camp, in fact we didn't know the existed until this summer." replied Selena a slight smile on her lips.

"Okay…." Said Rose, "…if you two are done flirting, can we go to the café now, Pllleeaasse." she finished given the both of them her patting never falling puppy dog eyes.

"As the princess wishes." answered Percy as he started walking towards the café, "Are you coming?" said Percy as he looked back to see Selena stuck in the same place.

Shaking her head Selena called back, "Yeah I'm coming." As she was running to catch up with them she thought one thing _I'm falling for the son of Poseidon, I'm falling for Perseus._

Back at the Tower:

"Hey as anybody seeing Selena?" asked Annabeth, "We were supposed to do our homework together."

"Nope." came from Travis and Connor

"Haven't seeing her since lunch." Voiced Charlie

"Neither have I." said Clarisse

Luke and Will just shook their head, distracted by the game they were playing.

Katie asked, "Did you call her?"

"Yeah she's not picking up her phone," Sighed Annabeth, "…I hope nothing happens to her."

"You guys worry like mother chicken." came the amused voice of one Nico di Angelo

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked a worried Charlie

"He means that there's no need to worry." answered Thalia at the confused look she was getting she sighed.

"She's on a date with Percy!" chuckled an amused Nico.

At that everybody from camp half-blood froze before "WHAAT!"


End file.
